howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Terrible Twos
"The Terrible Twos" is the name of the fourth episode in the TV Series. This episode was aired on September 11, 2012. A new dragon is featured in this episode - the Typhoomerang. It is preceded by Animal House and succeeded by In Dragons We Trust. Overview Hiccup finds an injured baby dragon, one unlike any other dragon seen so far, and he takes it in for care and closer study. But Toothless knows that finding a lost baby dragon means that its angry and worried mother isn't far behind. But Toothless' warnings are mistaken for him being jealous. Now Toothless must convince Hiccup that keeping the baby is putting them in danger before it's too late. Plot : "When you're riding a dragon, communication is key. You almost have to read each other's minds. And you've got to have an open mind, because sometimes your dragon knows better than you." ''- Hiccup.'' The episode begins with a flight scene; Hiccup and the rest of the gang are flying their dragons through the forest. The kids are learning the importance of comunication between dragon and rider (as well as low flying evasive maneuvers). Meatlug and Fishlegs are noted to be absent from the group. As Hiccup goes back, he discovers them stuck in a tree. After a slightly embarassing incident where Hiccup, trying to hoist him down, pulls out his pants, Hiccup and Toothless manage to get Fishlegs down by blasting him out of the tree (Meatlug was so heavy she came down herself). Hiccup asks why Fishlegs crashed and he claimed he was scared by a "flaming squirrel" or "flaming chipmunk". Hiccup doesn't believe him and Fishlegs leaves the scene with his feelings slightly wounded. Just before Hiccup and Toothless leave the area, something flies swiftly in front of them which startles them as well, causing Hiccup to fall off Toothless's back. Hiccup discovers that it is a small dragon. Toothless becomes alarmed when he fully sees (and smells) the little creature and tries to keep Hiccup away from it. Hiccup, ignoring him, decides to take the little dragon back to Berk. He is fairly sure that the little guy is a new species. In the dragon arena, Hiccup's suspicions are confirmed; this is a new dragon. He is not entirely friendly at first, and bites both the Thorstons. Hiccup is left as the only one to take the initiative of bringing him home and caring for him. The little dragon warms up to Stoick by lighting the fire for him (one of the jobs that Toothless is responsible for which annoys the Night Fury to no end). Stoick decides to name him Torch, however the dragon still manages to convey a reputation of annoyance to Toothless. He further pushes his negative affair by stealing and eating all of Toothless' dinner and taking his bed. That night Toothless hears loud roarings from the woods and sneaks out of the house, immediately suspecting that it's the panicking expressions of a very large version of Torch: Torch is not a new, small species, but a baby, and the large one is Torch's mother who has discovered her little one is missing, exactly what Toothless feared would happen. The next day, a very serious Toothless sits guard over the Dragon Academy, but no one knows why he is acting so unpleasant. The kids do several tests on Torch and soon discover he is not afraid of eels, and he can fly in a very unusual way: Torch spins quickly while flying, creating a shower of sparks, but unfortunately scorches everything around him, leaving a distinct burn mark on the ground. Fishlegs decides to name the new species of dragon a Typhoomerang. That night Toothless is sitting on the roof while Hiccup is spending time with Torch. Toothless hears the mother Typhoomerang roaring again and runs in to try and warn Hiccup. He accidentally breaks Hiccup's charcoal pencil and then gets in a fight with Torch after the latter bit Toothless on the tail because Toothless accidentally knocked Torch in a heap when he spun around at the sound of the adult Typhoomerang roaring again. Hiccup becomes very concerned about Toothless when the Night Fury abruptly jumps out the window and leaves. He runs deep into the forest, where he witnesses a wild boar trying to attack Torch's two siblings. It is then trapped by the adult Typhoomerang in a circle of fire and burned to death. The next day Hiccup goes to Gobber for advice. Gobber claims that something must be going on under the surface. Hiccup is convinced that Toothless is just jealous of Torch. Toothless arrives and after a bit of roaring, attempts to take Torch back to his mother once again, however is stopped by Hiccup and Gobber. Hiccup decides to take Toothless to the cove and leave him there until he starts behaving. Toothless tries desperately to communicate the danger to Hiccup, even going so far as to block Hiccup's path out of the cove, but with no luck. That night Hiccup's worries rob him of his ability to sleep. Meanwhile, Toothless's dozing is interrupted by the angry roarings and crashings of the mother Typhoomerang as she searches for her missing baby. The next day Hiccup is feeling bad about Toothless, and Astrid tries to comfort him, saying that Toothless will "snap out of it" eventually. Snotlout however taunts him by saying that if Toothless doesn't calm down, then Hiccup wouldn't be able to lead the Dragon Academy due his not having a dragon to ride, to which Astrid says that she would take over and asks Snotlout if that was what he would want, then the Thorstons fly into the Dragon Academy and gleefully tell Hiccup that a huge area of the forest has been completely destroyed. Hiccup and the gang go to investigate, seeing a giant burnt mark and acknowledging the origins of this distinctive sign. They soon discover Torch's mother, and Hiccup now realizes that Toothless had been trying to protect him. The mother spots the gang and chases after Hiccup who runs to the cove to retrieve Toothless, taking on Torch's mother together. She still chases them because Torch will not stop following Hiccup. Toothless gets the adult Typhoomerang to follow him into a dive and she crash lands and is temporarily stunned. Hiccup returns Torch to his now calmer mother, and the happy family of Typhoomerangs take off. That night Hiccup sits happily with Toothless and apologizes for the misunderstanding. Toothless, in return, happily regurgitates a fish into Hiccup's lap. The episode ends with a scene of Hiccup and Toothless flying over the now regrown forest and Hiccup's closing narration, "Communication between dragon and rider goes both ways. Not only does the dragon have to follow the riders lead, but the rider must listen to the dragon as well. Because sometimes what the dragon is trying to say is what you really need to hear." Transcript The full transcript can be found here Trivia *When Snotlout and Hookfang show Torch how to fly, their flight sequence is actually stock footage of the sneak peak episode. *When Hiccup puts Torch down and tells him go to his mother, Torch flies after Hiccup without spinning first, this may imply that Typhoomerangs don't always have to spin in order to fly. *Hiccup's guess that maybe Torch couldn't fly was a little late as Torch had flown off the table he was put on for examination, in order to do the characteristic spinning take-off of his species. *When Hiccup and the teens look study Torch, their dragons aren't there. But when Hiccup brings out the eel, the dragons are there. After Torch eats the eel, the dragons aren't there, again. *In this episode there is the first dragon not afraid of eels. *When Torch is wearing Hiccup's helmet, he greatly resembles early concept art of Toothless. *Typhoomerangs appear in the next series "Defenders of Berk" *This is the only episode in Dreamworks: Dragons in which, Hiccup is shown in a scene to be without his vest. Category:DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of Berk episodes Category:Season 1